mgrp_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Razakael
"Beware when the wind blows, for it signals not a change of seasons, but the fury of a Walker" Razakael belonged to an ancient order of Angelic beings called the "Walkers." These beings possessed incredible elemental abilities and were set to wander the planet in search of any damage it may have received. When the walkers decided that the planet had been weakened to a point beyond their healing power, they would destroy all those responsible, and by combining all their elemental powers, would invoke an ancient spell to restore the planet to its original form. Appearance Razakael's appearance varies between the forms he shifts into. Usually, he is found in his base form where he takes on a much human-like appearance. He has long silver hair, and green eyes that burn with vengeance. He is equipped, and fights, with an ancient claymore imbued with the element of wind. Personality Often referred to as the "Serene Gale" by his fellow Walkers, Razakael usually displays a calm side to all who approach him and often hides his emotions behind his placid green eyes. However, those same eyes have also beckoned the fury of the winds when he has been severely provoked. He also seems to have a soft spot for women. History The world had been reduced to ruins. Before the great war had occurred, the world had existed in harmony. Angels, demons, and humans had all known their place in the world and none dared to destroy this order that the great Archangel himself had decreed. Razakael's own duty was to signal the coming of seasons with great gusts of wind, as well as to help maintain the serenity of the planet, but now everything had changed. Images of the war, the betrayal of the the DarkWalker, and the desperate attempt to restore the planet sprang dimly in his head. "Why?," Razakael thought, "Why would he defect to the side of the Demons?" Yet no matter how many times he asked, the answer would not reveal itself to him. He could hear the anguished cries of he planet calling to him, all the innocent lives of those who had been slaughtered including those of his fellow Walkers, and all this was because of one demon's mad lust for power. All hope had been lost for the planet, or so he thought. After ten years of drifting aimlessly, seeking what ever meaning his very existence held anymore, Razakael found an ancient tablet buried in deeply within the land were the first traces of life on earth had been formed. Though much of the tablet had been destroyed, Razakael found what he had been looking for: the last hope to renew the planet. The tablet stated in a time of crisis, the souls of the dead Walkers would be incarnated into the bodies of a chosen few, who, along with his own strength, would contain the power to restore the planet. Filled with a renewed sense of hope, Razakael set forth to find the incarnated forms of his fellow walkers, but first there was something important he had to do. After all, a certain traitor had to pay for the treachery that had been committed. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Razakael belongs to an ancient form of angelic beings who were created by the great Archangel himself. He and the walkers were given powers of the elements unlike his distant angel relatives who were given the power of light Powers and Abilities Abilities Wind-Walk: Razakael has the ability to shift into a variety of forms each with their own strengths and weaknesses. He gains different attributes based on the form he transforms into. Razakeal may only "walk" into each form for a limited amount of time, except for his Zephyr form. *'Walk: Zephyr': Razakael's base form. He has a humanoid appearance and wields an ancient, sturdy claymore. Razakael possess great speed and strength is this form. Walk limit: infinite. *'Walk: Ravager': Razakael transforms into a ghast-like form. In return for sacrificing mush of his immense strength, Razakel gains incredible speed, causing his movements to be nearly unreadable by the naked eye. Walk limit: 13 minutes. *'Walk: Storm': Razakeal transforms into an elemental form and becomes one with the wind calling forth powerful storms of great destructibility. In this form Razakel is immune to all forms of physical damage but is still subject to elemental and mental attacks. Walk limit: 7 minutes Wind manipulation: *'Imbue': Razakael's weapons are embedded with the power of the wind causing his attacks to strike with more force than usual. *'Strom caller': Razakael may summon gusts of wind at his will to assist him in battle. Trivia Ancient's Character. Category:Angels